May the odds be EVER in your favor
by Me11ody
Summary: Katniss deceased. rebel regime dead. No hope of survival. What will Xaviar do now that his mom is dead and he has a dead beat dad and the new rebellion is calling his name?
1. Chapter 1

**Emerges **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the work of ****Hunger Games**** nor am I Suzanne Collins. But I do own all rights to my work and all of my characters (excluding the mention of Katniss Everdeen) which are completely original. I'm Mellody and this is well my first piece under this nom de plume. Hope you enjoy! R&R! **

"The hunger games were created to keep all thirteen districts in order. District Thirteen. Cleansed. And then there were twelve. We now send two girls and two boys since the rebel uprising. Public Enemy Number One: Katniss Everdeen posters on each corner now stamped with a red DECEASED on the front. We have no Mockingjay. We have no Resistance. We have no Hope. We all will Die. Simple as that. Guess with all the changes in how things are run now I forgot to tell you my name. I am Zuri, and I plan to over throw the new regime. I'm not alone in my efforts, but no one can know what is going on we would be publically executed if they knew. I can trust you recruit? Good. Because you are the new hope of our generation. I'm only seventeen I know, but no one lives long here. You move up in rank fast. Please all I ask is you keep your eyes open and your mouth shut because tomorrow is the drawing and we need someone on the inside I just hope it's me over you. I've lived my life. You still have a chance."

"Ok so since you have been recruited and not just willingly signed up I have to give you the rules. You run. You're on your own. Don't expect our help. It won't come. You stay you have to know that one day, probably soon you will die. This is a risky business, but we could use you. We really could Xavier. Please consider this offer. Sleep on it. I'll have Jackie show you to your room."

A small Asian girl named Jackie nods at me "This way." She motions for me to follow her. We are in a bunker. I'm not sure I remember how I got here at all. Last thing I remember is buying bread in the market from that cute girl. Next thing I know I'm here being told I'm part of the resistance… these people get killed off daily. I don't know if I can be here. We walk down a cold dark hallway lit only by candle the Asian girl was holding. I didn't notice her hair before but it drags the ground and it's braided. Jeez. Anyways we arrive at a door, a solid steel door, Jackie opens it up "home sweet home" she tells me. I don't know if I believe her. The room is about six feet by six feet and all that's in it is a cot and a dresser. All I know is I cannot sleep here, but where else will I go? Mom died last year when they "cleansed" district thirteen and dad's... well, he's dad. Guess the cot is good enough. Maybe I'll stay. I'll die with a purpose at least. Well no reason to fret now. Sleep now. Think later.

**Hope you enjoyed that tid bit! The chapters will get longer the further I get.**

** With lots of love XOXO Mellody :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the work of Hunger Games nor am I Suzanne Collins. But I do own all rights to my work and all of my characters (excluding the mention of Katniss Everdeen) which are completely original. Greetings to all of my hopefully soon to be faithful readers this is your captain Mellody speaking and I am coming out with a new chapter. My goal at this moment is to do almost a chapter a day for you guys… hopefully this will work out! Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

Running. I am running through a forest. Big trees, tall with no leaves, its winter so that's reasonable. I don't know where I am. I see a person. Maybe they can tell me where we are I'll head over there. I start to run towards the man in the black leather coat only to see him shot down… arrows. Someone is shooting arrows at us…. I turn to look at who it is and that's when I see her. Beautiful does not begin to describe this girl… exotic. That describes her. She is more than just pretty. She is perfect. Not a trace of make up on her face and yet still more beautiful than most who wear loads of it. She pulls back her bow with another arrow loaded into it. Who is she firing at? Oh crap she's about to fire at me. I take off in a sprint. I run faster than I have ever run before must be the adrenalin because I'm not this strong. Pain, surging pain, spreading through my body, I let out a scream. I wake with a start. Just a dream it was just dream. Katniss Everdeen did not kill me. I am still in the cot where Jackie left me the night before. I'm still gasping for air. Calm down Xavier. It was just a dream I am not in the Hunger Games, I am fine.

The steel door opens "Rise and shine my lovely." It's Jackie. My lovely? Was that supposed to mean something? It's nothing I convince myself. "Breakfast is in the cafeteria if you want some. Did you sleep?"

"A little."

"Didn't sound like it. I have the room next to you and it sounded like you were running a marathon in here. You kept me up half the night."

"Sorry."

"No problems kid. Any ways how old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Well then this is your big day. This is the first time your name is in the drawing."

"I know. I hope I don't go I am no good at fighting and I don't have the will to kill a person."

"Well I can teach you if worst comes to worst, but I hope I don't have to. Distance is all you need to kill someone. We all have a time where it comes down to us or them. Come on we don't want to miss the ceremony."

The reaping is awful. It's just to remind people how we are not superior, the government is, and we are helpless. One hundred years after Katniss Everdeen died and for what? We still have these games, only more brutal. We still have this government, only more savage. We still have these aristocrats, only more blood thirsty. Nothing. She died for nothing. I listen as they make us watch district one and two which is full of careers. We're district three everyone will be watching us in a matter of minutes oh joy who will be called this year? Boy. Girl. Boy. Girl. Boy. Girl. Boy. Girl. Now it's our turn boys go first. Please Lord don't be me.

There is a dead silence while the man reaches in for a card. "Jackson Petromes." He walks up probably eighteen he was so close to being out of the drawing. He's tall and gangly, but strong. He's been training in case this day came. It's not me I don't know who it is and I don't care. It is not me. Then it's a girl. Still silent except for the boy's mother who sobs in the crowd. "Zuri DeLucore." Wait wasn't that the leader. The boyish looking girl takes her place face solid no new tears in the crowd. She has no family. Nothing to lose. She's strong. Beautiful but I don't dare look at her that way she'd be able to kill me in a heartbeat. The announcer reaches back into the boys bowl. Please don't be me please don't be me please don't be me! "Xavier Quinton" Ice runs through my veins. I can't move. Jackie pushes forward to take my place. Still no new cries what must these people think of the two of us? No one left so it's ok if we die? I step up to the stage with a hollow feeling inside. Last name. Who else will be here with us? "Jacquelyn May" Jackie skips to the stage takes her place next to me and bows to the crowd like this was a play and she was the lead. She's small but I have no doubt she can kill me. I am week. I am small. I am young. I am underestimated. I am going to die.

**Ok sorry for the cliff hanger! But I thought it would be suspenseful! :) **

**XOXO love your wonderfully untalented author Mellody **


End file.
